Memories of the Uchiha
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FROM CURRENT MANGA CHAPTERS!This is Sasuke thinking back to times when life was good and he and his family were happy. now his brother is dead too. Yet tonight on his birthday, he decides on his brother last present.Itachi Sasuke NOT YOAI


Ok I know I said no writing for a while but I had to do this for Itachi's birthday

**Ok I know I said no writing for a while but I had to do this for Itachi's birthday! Anyway I don't own Naruto so just accept that.**

Sasuke sat in the middle of a huge clearing. All he could do was look up at the sky and the bright full moon that was shinning above. It was clear only for those moments. He saw the storm clouds and knew that the storm would hit soon.

_The moon. It's just like those nights…_ he thought. He allowed himself to remember everything now. How could he push those memories away? Those thoughts that he used to think. Those were the ones he tried to forget. Now that he knew. Now that he understood what the truth was. And how if he had only known… it made him feel worthless. Why did it have to be like this? Why was it he didn't know the truth for so long? If he had known, he may have fulfilled his new dream long ago. He might have been happy. He might still have a brother.

_Nii-san. Heh, yeah I remember when I would run and call him that._ He thought. And now he let those memories sit there in his mind. He remembered when he was happy with his brother. He used to look up to him. He used to dream about being just like him. Then it happened. He had to carry out the mission that led to where he was now.

_Gomen Nii-san. I used to hate you after that night._ He thought as his eyes just kept looking up at the moon. That's what this night reminded him of. The night he came home to find his whole family, his whole clan dead. Murdered by his own brother. After that night everything changed. He from there went on to fight and become strong not for loyalty to the village. But to kill him. To kill his own brother. How could anyone do that?

He did just that. He became stronger. He abandoned the village to attain power. He didn't regret those decisions. It was because of that he made sure he was strong. He was happy that he made his brother happy. That's what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke to be strong.

When it finally came to the final battle between him and his brother. at first he was happy. At first he thought his goal was finally complete. He had killed the murderer of his people. He should have been happy. Until Madara told him the truth. The truth about Itachi. The truth about the whole village! Those bastards. If it weren't for thoses assholes in that village he would still have a family. He would still have a brother. but thanks to those bastards he lost his family and his brother was slaughtered by his own hands!

Sasuke stood up as a flash of lightning lit the sky with the sound of thunder soon after. His team came to his side. Behind them, Uchiha Madara stood watching. Sasuke nodded as the moon disappeared behind the storm clouds. He turned to walk out of the clearing.

Come on "Eagle". We're leaving. We are going to complete our new goal. No matter what." Sasuke said as his team followed him.

_"Nii-san. It was all Konoha's fault that you're dead. I will make them pay I promise you that."_ Sasuke thought as he shut his eyes to try and make any tears that were about to come to his eyes leave. As he closed his eyes he say a pair of familiar but somehow now, comforting red eyes. A few days ago tears wouldn't have fallen. A few days ago it would have made the curse mark that is now gone start to react. A few days ago he would have lashed out and attacked the nearest thing to him. But now, he was thankful that the tears were easily covered by the rain that has just started pouring from the sky.

He looked up at it and smiled. It was like the heavens were crying for how his brother had been killed needlessly because of the village. Yes his new goal was clear. He would destroy the village if it was the last thing he did.

_"Here Nii-san. This is your birthday present. It's the best thing I can give to you. Avenging your death because of what the goddamn village did. This all for you. Happy Birthday Nii-san…"_

**ok pretty bad huh? This is what happens when I don't write for a while! XP anyway, only two more exams left so I'll be writing again soon! Please review! Even if it sucked!**


End file.
